Ethan Does Karaoke
by CBloom2
Summary: I think the title kind of gives the game away. Set after The Long Haul.


**So I'm writing this blind - no planning, no nothing, just an idea. Set after The Long Haul, when Ethan had the HIV 'scare'. I'm hoping that I can make it funny...we'll see. I need something light hearted as I am going back to my Teaching Assistant job after 6 weeks off on holiday! Sob, Sob!**

 **I don't own anyone that you recognise, as you should know by now, they are the property of the BBC - or the lyrics to the song.**

 **Ethan Does Karaoke**

"Come on little brother, we are going to get hammered, no arguments!" Cal caught hold of said brother as he made his way out of the ED.

The older man didn't notice the wistful glance towards a certain barista that his brother threw, and if he did, he didn't care. He had been so concerned about the younger man after the needle stick injury that he had sustained thanks to Charlie's 'junkie' son, that all he wanted was to spend the night with Ethan, seeing him whole and free from any worries.

He kept his arm around the smaller man as they made their way to the very local pub, through the busy car park, "Lofty and a few others are going to join us later," he told his younger brother.

They walked in and Cal ordered a couple of pints. Ethan downed his straight away and immediately ordered two more, "Whoah there bro...steady on."

Ethan looked surprised at his brother, "Not sure I can be steady tonight," he told him gravely. Cal finally understood that the events of the day were wearing on Ethan, more than he cared to admit.

Before he knew it, they had been in the pub for a hour and Ethan had drunk at least three pints, which was three pints more than he would usually drink. Lofty arrived with Robyn, Rita and Jacob in tow. Ethan embraced Lofty and ordered them all a drink, while the curly haired nurse looked at Cal, bewildered. Cal just shook his head as he took a slow drink from his glass. After buying the drinks, Ethan excused himself to the mens room, so Lofty took the opportunity to speak to Cal, "What's going on? Is he alright?" he asked as the others gathered round, all looking slightly concerned.

Cal sighed, "I think today has been tougher on him than he was letting on earlier..." was all he said, as they nodded their understanding.

While they were talking, they became aware of movement in the corner of the pub. As they ordered some more drinks the bar man told them that they were trialing karaoke to see how popular it was. Cal couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of his brother's reaction to finding out about the karaoke, for he knew that Ethan really disliked anything like that.

Ethan stumbled back to the group and grabbed hold of the pint that Lofty had bought and began to steadily drink it. Cal caught hold of his arm, "Hey Ethan, perhaps you should slow down a little," he advised.

His brother looked shocked, "I thought we were getting 'hammered' as you so elequently put it earlier."

Cal sighed as the younger man clinked his glass with Lofty's and took another big mouthful. And so it carried on for another half a hour, until the music started.

"Karaoke," Robyn told Ethan, who had looked confused when he heard it.

Cal was waiting for the big hissy fit that Ethan would throw when he found out, but he should have known better. Ethan had downed four pints of lager and seemed ready for anything. Before he knew what was happening, his little studious, geeky, awkward brother was up with a microphone in his hand belting out 'Living on a Prayer' in the most awful, tuneless voice you could imagine. Cal let his head fall into his hands, what had he done? He should've just taken him home and ordered take out. His colleagues found it hilarious. They could hardly stand upright for laughing. Cal had to admit that it was quite funny watching his normally socially awkward little brother playing air guitar while trying to keep up with the lyrics, but he also felt a little sad because he knew that it was all bravado, keeping his mind off what was really bothering him.

He was brought out of his musings when he realised that Lofty was filming it on his camera phone. Cal shot up and made him lower his hand, "Please don't Lofty...look I'll film it but I don't want it going round the hospital. I'll embarrass him when I think the time is right. He's only up there because of a scare earlier on..."

Lofty looked disappointed but he also nodded his understanding as Cal stood with his phone and began filming. At least this way, his brother wouldn't become the talk of the hospital, but he could 'save face' so to speak with his colleagues, because to be fair, nobody would want to miss this opportunity.

A hour or so later saw Lofty, Jacob and Ethan up singing their hearts out to some of the new Take That songs, "Sorry Cal," Ethan had told him, "You can't join us as there are only three of them now," he had finished, giggling as he made his way, rather unsteadily, to join the other two. Cal was laughing as the alcohol had finally started to make him forget why they were there in the first place. He was filming certain songs, especially the ones where Robyn and Rita were being adoring fans. The singing left a lot to be desired, but then again it was the lager singing and not really the men. Cal glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was nearly eleven o'clock, "Ethan we need to go. We're on at ten in the morning!" He called to his brother, who was having trouble standing up on his own now.

"Awww Cal...spoil sport - you want me to come out, then you want to take me home," he slurred, "One more for the road?"

Cal wasn't sure if he meant drink or song...he secretly hoped he meant a drink...but no, Ethan wanted to do one more song. Cal groaned as he finished the last mouthful of his drink, catching Rita's sympathetic gaze.

As he heard the first few chords of the next song, he felt his throat close up with emotion. He knew that this was his brother's favourite song, but they had also played it at their mother's funeral and the fact that his brother was about to sing it spoke volumes to him about what was going through the younger man' s mind.

 _"You light the stars up above me,_

 _A star, so bright you blind me, yeah_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _Don't fade away_

 _Don't fade away - ah ah..."_

Cal found that his gaze was drawn to his brother, who was sat on a small stool, eyes closed, totally engrossed in the song. He looked round and saw that Robyn and Rita had their arms around each other crying, even Jacob, Supernurse, had tears in his eyes. The rest of the pub had stopped what they were doing to listen to the young doctor basically pour his heart out into the song. Cal felt his own eyes begin to sting as he let the music pour over him like a silk cover.

 _"All the stars are coming out tonight_

 _They're lighting up the sky tonight_

 _For you, for you..._

 _Yeah the stars are coming out tonight_

 _They're lighting up the sky tonight_

 _For you, for youuuuu - oh oh..._

 _Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

 _If you stay with me girl..."_

Before he knew what was happening, Cal was stood next to his brother, his arm around him, singing heartily as the rest of their work colleagues joined in with them. They finished off with a group hug with tears and lots of laughter.

Later, as they made their way home, Ethan patted his brother on the back of his shoulder, "Thanks for tonight Cal. I didn't want to go out, but I'm glad we did - it was a lot better than sitting at home wondering 'what if'," Ethan told him sincerely.

"I'm glad we did too," the older brother agreed, "But next time...no karaoke please...I think you damaged my hearing!"

Cal laughed loudly as he received a playful punch from his thankfully, healthy little brother.

 **Not the best I've ever written, but like I said, it was written without any planning - just a vision in my brain. Sorry if it's rubbish.**

 **The song lyrics in italics don't belong to me, they belong to Take That (maybe just Gary Barlow - I'm not sure who it's credited to) but it is one of my all time favourite songs - gives me goosebumps every time I hear it.**

 **Did you notice that that it didn't stay funny for long? I wish I could write something funny without ending up angsty! Oh well...til next time.**


End file.
